homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062816-Questions Abound
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 01:50 -- GG: ....This. Question. Is. Starting. To. Become. Far. Too. Common.... GG: What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened? TA: i..... TA: libby.... happened......... GG: Wait. What? GG: Ok. I. Think. This. Requires. A. Bit. Of. Explanation.... TA: through a long string of.... events, libby and i had a meeting.... and other things happened that i.... can't really talk.... about..... GG: So. A. Horror. Terror. Was. Not. Involved. This. Time? GG: Or. Anything. Like. That? TA: i..... TA: can't talk about it..... GG: Because. All. I. Know. Is. I. Just. Saw. You. God. Tiered.... Twice..... TA: talk to.... libby.... when.... you can..... TA: she.... might be able to explain..... GG: I. Should. Hope. So.... I. Certainly. Need. To. Even. More. Now.... The. Longer. I. Am. Alone. Without. Being. Able. To. Even. Sleep. The. More. Events. Just. Keep. Piling. Up. In. Short. Time.... TA: i'm..... TA: sorry..... GG: And. Your. Inability. To. Talk. On. This. Reminds. Me. Of. An. Event. With. Mr. Aesona.... TA: it's not that i'm bound to secrecy..... TA: i just..... TA: don't know.... if.... i can talk about it.... yet..... GG: You. Are. Not. Bound. But. Can. Not. Talk. Of. It? TA: yes..... GG: Is. It. Something. Mentally.... Emotionally. Straining? TA: no..... TA: well i don't know..... TA: i'm very confused right now serios..... GG: I. Think. Everyone. Is.... TA: oh no..... TA: the message went.... out.... for.... me didn't it..... TA: i haven....'t looked at any of my.... stuff yet..... GG: That. Is. Why. I. Contacted. You.... As. I. Said. I. Saw. The. Message.... You. God. Tiered. Twice.... TA: yes..... TA: long string of.... events, serios..... GG: I. Can. Imagine.... And. When. The. Story. Can. Be. Told. I. Do. Intend. To. Hear. Every. Moment. Of. It.... TA: just..... TA: know that libby is helping me.... do this..... TA: she's the reason this is happening..... GG: Alright.... Though. I. Still. Have. Reasons. To. Be. Concerned. About. What. Happened.... TA: it was painless..... TA: if that's.... any consolation..... GG: Death. Can. Be. That.... But. I. Am. More. Concerned. With. The. How. It. Happened. At. All.... Even. If. Miss. Libby. Helped. You.... Judging. From. How. We. Are. All. Barely. Even. Completing. One. Planet. Right. Now.... Everyone. Who. Has. Currently. Become. God. Tiered. At. This. Point.... GG: There. Was. A. Price.... Miss. Aaisha. Had. To. Become. Mr. Fedora'S. Partner.... Mr. Aesona'S. Ascension. Came. At. The. Cost. Of. Mr. Moirai.... TA: take a guess and i....'ll answer yes or no..... GG: Am. I. Allowed. A. Number? GG: That. Is. Not. The. Yes. And. No. I. Really. Want. To. Ask.... TA: three guesses..... GG: Were. The. Horror. Terrors. Involved? TA: no..... GG: Well. That. Already. Seems. Infinitely. Comforting.... And. All. The. More. Confusing.... TA: two.... more......... GG: Obviously. You. Had. Help. Of. A. Certain. Crystal.... It. Has. To. Be. That.... So. I. Am. Not. Wasting. The. Question. On. That.... TA: what are you trying to guess at?..... GG: I. Honestly. Do. Not. Know. TA: then why are you still.... guessing..... TA: the crystal is right..... GG: Was. There. Any. Harsh. Demands. Made. Of. You? This. Would. Be. The. First. Time. You. Talked. With. Her. Since. I. Had. Told. Her. Of. The. Event. Between. Us. Back. On. Mr. Moirai'S. Planet.... TA: not from libby, no......... GG: .... TA: does death.... count..... GG: Not. For. The. Purpose. Of. God. Tiering.... GG: But. Now. I. Have. Infintely. More. Questions. To. Ask.... TA: i'll.... give you.... three more questions..... TA: after that we move on..... GG: Yes. And. No. Questions.... You. Said. There. Was. No. Horror. Terrors. There.... Was. There. Another. Twink? TA: no..... GG: Another. Being. Of. Any. Sort? TA: serios..... TA: what are you trying to guess......... TA: which part of this are.... you trying to guess......... GG: I. Suppose. I. Am. Trying. To. Understand. Why. Miss. Libby. Did. This. Exactly.... If. It. Was. This. Simple. To. Make. Us. All. Gods. She. Would. Have. Done. So. Already.... Hell. She. Likely. Would. Have. Started. With. Me.... GG: The. Fact. That. She. Did. Not. Indicates. Something.... TA: i told.... you......... TA: earlier..... TA: i....'m going to kill nyarla......... GG: And. She. God. Tiered. You. Specifically. For. That. Purpose? TA: probably..... TA: i don't..... TA: really know..... GG: I. Am. Sorry. For. Trying. To. Pry. This. Far.... I. Just.... I. Am. Feeling. More. And. More. Trapped. Here. Waiting. For. At. Least. SOMEONE. To. Appear.... TA: i'm sorry serios..... TA: i really.... am......... GG: Well. At. Any. Rate.... Our. Team. Is. Certainly. Well. Secured. By. All. These. Sudden. Gods. And. Goddesses.... Even. If. One. Will. Be. Dead. Soon.... TA: he deserves.... it, serios..... GG: I. Know.... I. Will. Not. Argue. On. That.... TA: he.... killed.... eribus.... and.... doesn't look.... like he regrets.... it..... TA: he can't fix it..... TA: but i can......... GG: I. Wish. You. Luck. On. That.... Mr. Moirai. Is. A. Good. Person.... And. Most. Dutiful.... TA: he was..... TA: he was the best, serios..... GG: I. Swear. As. Soon. As. Either. Miss. Fenrix. Returns. Or. One. Of. The. Missing. Humans. Finally. Show. Up. I. Will. Go. And. Have. What. Now. Must. Be. The. Most. Long. Delayed. Talk. With. Miss. Libby.... This. Is. Far. Too. Much. All. At. Once.... TA: if anyone knows.... that......... TA: it....'s me..... GG: Please. Take. Care.... The. Players. Will. Not. Be. The. Only. Ones. To. Have. Recieved. That. Notice.... TA: i'll do my.... best..... GG: Good. Fortunes. And. Perhaps.... Sending. Out. The. Best. Hopes. Might. Be. Appropriate.... TA: thank you...., serios..... -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 02:35 -- Category:Serios Category:Lorcan